


No One But the Butterflies and the Bees

by LadySalamander



Series: Summer Gladnis Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalamander/pseuds/LadySalamander
Summary: Gladnis Summer Week Day 3: camping; picking wildflowers / adjectives: active, carefreeGladio and Ignis take some time off together in a world blossoming after the Dawn.





	No One But the Butterflies and the Bees

“There’s butterflies!” said Gladio, and Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. It seemed so crazy that a man like Gladio, who had survived facing death for ten ong, cold years, could be excited by something as mundane as butterflies. But there were a lot of mundane things they hadn’t expected to see again, even after the sun returned, the delicate creatures of the world among them. Life it seemed had found a way.

“What kind?” asked Ignis, putting down their camping gear and feeling for a blanket in the bag.

“The little white guys,” said Gladio. “And do you hear that?” Ignis paused. He did hear it- a low hum from somewhere nearby.

“Bees,” he said.

“Bees!” cried Gladio. Then he laughed too, throwing his arms wide. “Bees and butterflies! Sania was right; this place is beautiful.” Ignis sat down on the blanket and took a deep breath, letting his senses take over. He could feel the warm sun on his skin, the breeze as it ruffled his hair, and the prickle of grass through their picnic blanket. He could hear the bees and the rustle of leaves and the faint lapping of water, smell the earth and the wet rocks, and - but of course, since the insects were here - the gentle scent of wildflowers.

“I would bet there are frogs as well,” said Ignis. “Sania was the one to find this place, after all.”

_“You want a nice place for a romantic getaway, hm?” said Sania, winking. “I know the perfect spot - but you have to keep it our little secret.”_

And secret it was, tucked back in the hills away from the growing traffic of the roads they’d hiked over two hours to get here. Granted, Ignis had to take things a little slower on unfamiliar ground, but Gladio’s hand was always there to help him along the way.

“Is there a pond?” asked Ignis. “I can hear the water, but I don’t think it’s moving very fast.”

“I think it’s a spring,” said Gladio. “We’re in like, a little valley kinda. There’s hills on three sides, with the spring to the north, coupla’ trees hanging on next to it, but mostly it’s just grass and rocks and wildflowers.” He lay down on the blanket next to Ignis, throwing his arms above his head and heaving a heavy, contented sigh. “Nobody would have known about this place before.”

“Hm?”

“There’s no haven. It’s nice, but, would it be worth the risk?”

"Its not a chance I would have taken,” admitted Ignis. "But I suppose things are different now. Would you like to eat lunch first or make camp?”

“I want to eat lunch and then take a nap.”

Ignis scoffed. “All right, lets eat and then see how you feel, hm?”

They had apples and cheese, bread and sausages with blueberries for lunch in the shade of one of the scraggly trees. Gladio stripped out of his tee shirt, sweaty from the hike and lay down again, watching a line of curious ants find their way to the apple cores. Ignis’ hand found its way to his hair and began to comb through his long locks. Gladio drifted, lulled by warmth, Ignis’ hand and the dappled sunlight that shone through the leaves. He never really thought of his youth as when I was younger. He thought about it, for understandable reasons, as before. Before he and Ignis rarely had time to enjoy the outdoors they way he wanted, to lose all sense of time to the sun and the tickle of the grass beneath his cheek. And when he did it had been taken for granted and then forgotten. Since the sun returned a thousand pieces of his life had slid back into place, sometimes creeping back until he was aware of them, sometimes startling him like they were something. Flipping the sun visor in the car on an evening drive. The height and breadth of a cumulus cloud. Apples under supermarket lights. Losing his sunglasses. Ignis in a tee shirt. Bicycle bells. The smell of grass. And bigger things too, like picnicking with a loved one somewhere that wasn’t the roof of their apartment building. Gladio lost himself, truly without time or person, to the sound of the bees and the feel of the breeze. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was, _Oh, this is it. This is what we were fighting for._

* * *

When he awoke Gladio could smell grass and sunscreen, and feel the familiar tug of Ignis’ fingers in his hair. He rolled over, daring to open his eyes to gauge the time and saw with surprise and delight that Ignis had taken his shirt off.

“Hey sexy,” Gladio rumbled, placing a wide palm on Ignis’ back and stroking up and down the knobs of his spine. “What are you up to?” Ignis blushed.

“I got hot.”

“Uh huh.” Gladio sat up and noticed Ignis had been absently braiding his hair so that it pulled back from his temples.

“And the sun was so nice it just seemed a shame not to enjoy it.”

“Mm,” Gladio agreed. “Oh! Astrals, you know what-” he leaned forward began to unlace his boots. “-take your shoes off.”

“Why, Gladio?” Ignis laughed.

“We’re gonna feel grass between our toes!” Ignis laughed again, and then harder still as Gladio sntached away his shoes and shoved him off the blanket onto the grass.

“Come on!” cried Gladio. “Put your toes into it!” He hauled himself up, then grabbed Ignis’ arms and pulled him to his feet. “Wiggle them!” Gladio worked his toes into the grass, letting the blades tickles between them and the dirt ride up under his nails. “Hmm, it’s different.”

“It’s not like its a freshly mowed lawn," Ignis pointed out. He stepped away from Gladio. "Are there any … large rocks or the like?" He asked.

"Just by the water, you'll be good. Why?" Ignis placed his hand on Gladio’s shoulder.

“You’re it,” he said. Then he booked it out into the sunlight. It took a second for Gladio’s brain to catch up, to realize that they were really doing this, and for his body to follow, chasing Ignis. There was no way he was going to catch him, not when Ignis could hear him coming a mile away running like that, but he doubted that was really the point. Ignis let him get close a couple of times, standing still and listening before darting away. Gladio tried to be sneaky after that, he really did, moving slowly, stepping lightly, but Ignis pointed right at him and smiled.

“Nice try, Gladio,” he teased, chest and shoulders heaving.

“You’re a little shit,” said Gladio, giving up and pouncing like a wildcat. Ignis let himself be captured, laughing giddily the whole way down. Gladio kissed him, capturing the bubbles of Ignis' laughter.

“Mm, something’s missing,” Ignis mused. He reached over his head, feeling through the grass to pluck a small flower and stuck in the braid behind Gladio’s ear.

"Make love to me," murmured Ignis.

"Do you want me to set up the tent first?"

"Why? Its nice out, and who is going to see us?" Gladio glanced back toward the trail. They hadn't seen another living soul since their pit stop early that morning.

"Just the butterflies and the bees I suppose." Ignis smiled

"Give them a show then, love." Gladio gave a growl from the back of his throat, descending upon Ignis with renewed fervour. He stripped the barriers between them, between the brush of sensitive skin, between skin and the endless warm blue sky. Gladio’s world narrowed to the softness of the blanket beneath his knees, the sultry summer air and the sweet undulations of Ignis’ lean frame beneath him. Ignis’ hands were everywhere, skimming up his arms, over his shoulders and the round swell of his buttocks, building a complete picture of Gladio’s bared body. Ignis’ hands were his eyes, and he, and he took every opportunity to take in as much as he could get. He had an eager willingness to rip through the bounds of propriety, to bring their desires together that was never far away and it never failed to drive Gladio wild. 

“How do you want to do this?” he asked.

“Roll over,” said Ignis. “And where’s the - where did I put my bag?” Gladio rolled over, dragging Ignis’ backpack toward them. Ignis’ hand went straight to a small inner pocket, lubricant stored safely with other important items like, Gladio noticed wryly, the backup battery for his phone. “Up,” instructed Ignis, and Gladio sat up, letting Ignis capture his lips. Ignis prepared himself without hesitation, rolling his hips in Gladio’s lap, showing off the pink flush of his arousal on his cheeks, his chest, and the plush head of his cock. Gladio tucked his legs gently beneath them, holding Ignis up and guiding his other hand over the soft skin of his own erection, breath stuttering when Ignis tightened his grip and worked his hand in time to his hips. He buried his nose in the crook of Ignis’ neck, smelling sweat and sunscreen, putting Ignis’ tantalizing gasps right next to his ear.

“So just like this?” Gladio teased. “You gonna fuck yourself in my lap?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I’m not telling you not to.” Gladio slid a hand over Ignis’ ass, giving it a quick squeeze. “I shouldn’t say that. Take all the time you need t - mph!” Ignis surprised him, pushing back on Gladio’s shoulder so that he was forced to brace himself on the blanket, while at the same time stealing his protests with a hot, needy kiss.

“Well?” he teased, “what are you waiting for?” Gladio didn’t need to be told twice. He slicked himself up, straining to keep them both supported while Ignis sunk down on his cock, inch my delicious inch. “Now,” he purred, “I can fuck myself on your la- ah!” Gladio didn’t wait for him to be cheeky, thrusting up into Ignis, wrenching out a cry of surprise and delight. “Darling…” he groaned. They made love like that, Ignis’ legs around Gladio’s hips, ankles crossed, chasing their pleasure in the thrust of their hips, the sweat that gathered between their bodies and the desperate, hot gasps that passed between their lips. It should have been a strain for Gladio to keep himself upright, but he got lost in the sight and the sensation of Ignis coming undone above him, finally letting himself go with an uninhibited, throaty cry. Gladio fell back, losing himself to the quiver of Ignis’ orgasm, the flutter of his body around his cock

They took a moment to catch their breath, aching for the cool breeze on overheated bodies. Ignis separated himself with a lewd pop, sliding bonelessly to the blanket next to his lover. His fingers - the clean ones - found their way once again to Gladio’s hair, tracing along his handiwork from earlier. Then Ignis began to laugh.

“The heck are you chuckling about?” asked Gladio. Ignis’ laughter was a pure exaltation, deep, affectionate and contagious, working its way to the corners of Gladio’s mouth as he spoke.

“You still have - you still have a flower in your hair!” Gladio caved, joining Ignis in the freedom of the moment. Ignis wound his arms around Gladio's shoulders, pulling him closer. Gladio's chest felt light, filled with warmth and sun and Ignis' laughter. It felt like a lifetime since he'd seen mirth like that on his lover's lips, and he wanted nothing more than for the moment to last. And why shouldn't it? There was no one out here to bother them. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
